


One Half

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [26]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with Sam, and Kevin Flynn's other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Half

“Hey, Mom,” Sam murmured quietly to the still morning air. “It's been a while.”

 

He hunched into his jacket a little more, feeling raw and exposed, before crouching to remove the odd dead leaf or clump of dirt from cold stone.

 

“Remember how I said I wasn't going to come here anymore to talk to you?” he asked, then snorted. “Yeah. So do I.”

 

And yet here he was again, like so many years before, pouring his heart out to a hunk of granite on a hill, because it was the last marker of a mother he barely remembered anymore, beyond the impression of warmth, a wheezy, feminine chuckle, and Charlie perfume.

 

“A lot's happened in the last year,” he began, and filled the otherwise silent air with the little details of his life, anything he thought she might want to know. He told her about Marv's month-long war against some socialite's chihuahua, the backpacking and paragliding trip he'd taken with a few of the friends he'd made in college that gave him his prank idea for the year; he relayed in detail his work fixing up both bikes, how far he got before getting arrested after the prank, and...

 

“... I found Dad.”

 

“I was right,” he choked a little on the simple sentence, and traced the engraved letters on the stone until he'd gotten himself under control again. A gentle breeze gusted through, ruffling his hair and pushing a fallen leaf over the grass a few feet away, and he closed his eyes; without the visual reminders, it was easy to replace the touch of the wind with smooth hands, and the accompanying sounds with gentle shushing. The illusion disappeared again as soon as he opened his eyes, and Sam looked away, back to where he'd parked the Ducati, and the small cluster of people waiting for him there.

 

“And at the same time,” he murmured softly, as an unconscious smile spread across his face. “... There's so much more to the story.”

 

He stood, and gestured for the two newest additions in his life to walk over, and join him.

 

“There's some people I want you to meet.”

 

After all, what mother wouldn't want to meet her daughter, and the love of her son's life?


End file.
